Crossing Stars
by Kisa7221
Summary: An alien ship crashes into Eastland. Thinking its an invasion the humans attack. They quarantine the surviving aliens. After ten years, seven Lurji teenagers were chosen to school at Magnolia High. Where Natsu meets Lucy. The human girl that saved his life on Arrival Day. As they become friends, they must face the hardships.


**Disclamer/Author's Note: I don't own the tv show,** _ **Star Crossed.**_ **Please enjoy my versian of the story. To be honest there was alot more thought and planning that was put in than I originally didn't think would happen. Most of the plot is figured out, but there are still some kinks. Updates probably wont be fast, since I don't normally write stories. Guess i'm just alittle afraid of ya'll judging me, and ruining this TV show. But I' am positive this is boring so here is the first chapter.**

 _Chapter 1:_ _ **Adre Ch'amosvlis**_ _ **-**_ _Before the Arrival_

"Ase rom, es ambavi itqeba..."

July 7, 777 was a day it all started. Everyone was just getting over all of the parades from the carnival. The first thing they heard was a sound like millions of planes and helicopters. Soon followed by an enormous vessel in the sky; when it touched the ground the sky turned black with ash. Immediately, the humans thought it was an invasion of a different speices to colonize Earthland. So they attacked.

Our story starts with a young boy who is one of these aliens. They are called: Lurji

Narsu felt his hand start to throb at how tight his father was holding onto it. The screaming of the alarm was pircing his ears sharply, giving him a headach.

" _Igneel, why are we here?_ " Natsu asked as they make it to a room he knew was in the back of the ship. "Ch'ven emzadeba gavlena." he said looking forward. Igneel pulled his son into a room and told him to sit in the only chair in the room. When Natsu sat, he saw blue light emerge from where he touched it. As he continued to watch in awe, he never noticed the mechanical arms that slowly dropped onto his small arms and head until they were already locked in place. Natsu looked to his father as his senses became aware to the fact he was now stuck.

" _Igneel, what's happening_?" he cried out. Igneel looked to his son. The eight year old boy's bright cherry-blossom hair matted down from the machine. The markings that ran on Natsu's face and chest began to glow a bright blue.

"Natsu, you are going to be given information that could be used to save this new world we are going to live in." When those unknown words left his father's mouth, Natsu felt a soaring burn flare through his body as a searing pain flash through his head and neck. He screamed as the marks became more like flames dancing across his chest, as they grew and slithered under his skin. The flames burned into his skin, steam rising off the young boy's body. The poor boy's mind was now the new home for his people's history, culture and secrets.

Igneel whispered the words that would trigger his memory of this new information in the future, after his death. Looking deep into the boy's teary emerald eyes and putting his right hand over Natsu's two hearts and his left thumb on his forehead, he muttered

" _Sap' udzvelze shen, saidumloebas msop'lios Lurji." closeing his eyes Igneel felt his knowledge of the languages he's studied, flow into the boy. Igneel prepared for the final word of sealing._

 _"Dasasruli!"_

Natsu's eyes closed as his body went limp. Igneel turned off the machine. Guilt was planted deep into his gut. But he knew that this was the only way to protect their people's most precious secrets. He knew Natsu wouldn't remember what just happened, he also knew that Natsu's real brother, Zeref, would soon be coming to collect this information. Igneel had figured out that Zeref wanted try and destroy this new world's intelligent inhabitants, to take it for their own. That's why he murdered the pilot of this ship. To make it crash. Being the Lideri or leader of the Lurji people, Igneel received this information soon after it happened. He was told that the ship was going to crash into a planet known as Earthland, so Igneel hurried and searched if there was any information on the planet. Which led him to plan a way to protect the files of wepons, maps, languages, and sacred herb remedies. All things that if put into the wrong hands, could be fatel for thousands of life forms. Looking back to the small boy in the chair, Igneel made his way over to him.

"It's going to be okay, Natsu. You will soon forget this ever came to pass." Useing English, the native language of Earthland. That no one would understand him while talking.

Igneel unhooked Natsu from the archives machine and kissed his forehead. The man's bright red hair now damp with sweat. He held the small boy close to his chest so he could spread his large red leathery wings to fly quickly to where his wife Grandeeny and four year old daughter were.

Before he could make it through the door the speakers went off. " _There has been complications in flight." a voice said through the speakers, "Our course has now been directed towards a planet named Earthland. We will crash into the surface in_ _viisitoista minuuttia. The crew and co-captain suggest you go toward the rear of the ship."_

Silence was all that was heard. ' _Fifteen minutes?!"_ Igneel though _, 'That's is? I thought there would be more time!'_

Screaming bellowed from the ship interior. Lurji started pouring out of their rooms and into the hallways. Useing his wings, the red headed man flew over the crowds. All Lurji had wings, but the families of the Lideri had wings of leather and scales. All varied in color but none the less magnificent. Regular Lurji have clear dragonfly-like wings that glow underwater and when useing the particular power or dizala that Lurji possesses. Some dizala are simple. But any that have a base from or are the four basic physical structures of fire, water, earth, and air; are the rarest.

The sight of his family brought Igneel out of his thoughts. "Grandeeny!" Hearing her name, the said woman turned around to see her husband land carefully before her. She followed his gaze to his chest where he held Natsu close. Panic soon rished over her as she pulled them into a small crook in the passage, away from all of the other Lurji.

 _"Igneel, what happened to him?!"_ she panicked as she took the small boy from the large man's arms and layed him on the floor.

" _Wendy, go stand by your father_." Grandeeny ordered, pulling her long silver hair into a bun.

" _Honey, he is fine. He just passed out, that's all_." Igneel spoke while picking up the four year old girl and setting her in his lap as he sat on the floor next to his son.

" _I don't care. As soon as we get out of this mess, we are going to talk_." declared the woman.

" _Listen Grandeeny, I need you to take Wendy and Natsu and go to the back ward part of the ship_." Igneel said as he removed Wendy from his lap and stood up. " _We only have a few minuuttia left."_

 _"Okay, but where are you going?"_ she complied, picking up her son and grabing Wendy's hand.

" _To find Zeref_ ," He said sternly, " _I have unfinished business with that nephew of mine."_

 _"Promise you'll be safe,"_ Igneel looked at his wife and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

" _I promise I'll be careful."_ She looked at him aghast as he took off towards the front of the ship. Her blue eyes filled with worry. "That's not what I said!" she yelled at him, knowing he could still hear her. She quickly told Wendy to get ready to leave as she gave Natsu one last quick check to make sure he was alright. Grandeeny looked behind her as they walked into the cluddered hallway entrance, all before whispering with love and concern evident in her face and voice.

 _"Please be safe and don't do anything stupid, you dumbass."_

 **Well here you go, this is the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. I've had many ideas for Fairy Tail Fanfics but nver cojld figure out exactly how to start them. The language used is called Georgian. I am** **not** **trying to insult anyone who speaks this language. Imsimply thought that is was the closest to** _ **Sondiv**_ **, the language that the Atrians speak in** _ **Star-Crossed.**_ **Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if I should continue it and/or if I should d something different in my writing.**

 **~Mshvidobit,**

 _ **Kitkat722**_


End file.
